Mega Man Gunn
Mega Man Gunn and Rose is an idea for a game based off of the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero games. It would be a 3D Megaman game. Characters *Gunn, a Maverick Hunter and a Reploid who was inspired by X, as shown from his blue armor and choice of a buster (called the G-Gun) for a weapon. *Rose, a rogue Repoloid who is trying to protect the planet from descending into another pitfall like in the X and Zero series. Her choice of weapon is hidden blades that materialise from her wrists (called the R-Blades) and she sports pink. *Omega, a Maverick who is trying to bring back the Day of Sigma. *Dr. Glith, an ally of the Maverick Hunters that watches over, repairs, and gives Gunn and Rose guidance. *Sigma, the antagonist of the earlier X titles. *The eight Maverick generals that Gunn and Rose have to fight. Plot Set a century after the Mega Man ZX games, the threat of Mavericks still exist. Maverick Hunters are sent to take care of Mavericks that cause trouble. One day, a Maverick Hunter named Gunn is sent on a mission to take care of Mavericks invading the central area of Arc City, the main setting of the game. After taking care of the Mavericks, Gunn sees a figure wearing a red jacket, holding red and blue staffs. At the time of Gunn's deployment into the area, a rogue Reploid named Rose tears through Mavericks, trying to reach her goal, which she expresses is located within the Maverick Cemetery, a cemetery meant to house the worst Mavericks that were cared about in massive numbers. This, coincidentally, is the location of a copy of Sigma. At the end of the stage, Gunn and Rose meet each other, and are surprised that their goals collide. The figure had attacked Gunn after Gunn had met it. Rose stepped in and guarded Gunn while he recovered from the blow. After Gunn and Rose beat the Maverick in a battle, he finally speaks and reveals he is Omega, a Maverick who calls himself after the creation of Dr. Weil, the antagonist of Megaman Zero 3 and 4. He carries a red staff and a blue staff to absorb the Cyber-Elf forms of X and Zero. He explains the Elves are needed to resurrect Sigma. Sigma's mind chip was buried in the Maverick Cemetery, somehow saved after Sigma's death in the X games. Rose then reveals that she was trying to stop Omega. Omega then escapes before Gunn and Rose can make a move. Gunn then decides to ask Rose to accompany him to keep Omega from causing another Day of Sigma. After beating eight Maverick generals sent to try and find X and Zero's Elf forms, Maverick Hunter base will finally locate Omega. Gunn/Rose will try and stop Omega at he end of the level, taking place in the remains of Neo Arcadia. Omega then escapes again but the Mavvericks, with new forms, attack Gunn/Rose and after a boss rush Omega will be waiting. After beating Omega, Sigma, in a broken body, attacks Gunn/Rose. After a battle against New Sigma, Omega reveals he was inside Sigma's body the whole time because he couldn't actually find X's or Zero's Elf. He then dies, turning into a Cyber Elf, but then his Elf form seemingly destroys itself. Gunn/Rose then have to escape before the destroyed Sigma body sets off an explossion. With little time on the clock, they manage to barely escape, but at the cost of Neo Arcadia imploding, causing a tsunami to destroy the Meverick Hunter HQ overseas in Arc City. Dr. Glith is one of the casualties. Bosses Unlike the X series where Zero just got a new sword technique with every defeated boss, Rose would get a whole new weapon. After defeating Rocket Dragon, she gets a rocket launcher, and after defeating Plasma Insectoid she gets a weapon reminiscent of the Recoil Rod from Mega Man Zero 3. In addition to the eight Mavericks there are extra bosses in the castle stages. These are as follows: *Omega Arcadia 1 - Aphrodite (Fire Maverick) *Omega Arcadia 2 - Hera (Ice Maverick) *Omega Arcadia 3 - Athena (Electricity Maverick) *Omega Arcadia 4 - Boss Rush, Omega, Omega Sigma Gameplay The game would be a third person shooter, inspired by 3D aspects of Mega Man X7 and the unreleased Maverick Hunter. The camera takes a shoulder view. Gunn has the ability to charge his buster (a gauge depicting how much the buster is charged is displayed near the crosshair). Rose has more hack and slash gameplay. She can't charge her R-Blades, but she can with the weapons she gets. To balance this, she is more powerful in attack power and is faster. Instead of using an air dash like the X, Zero, and ZX games, Gunn and Rose use a running feature that is infinite but takes time to get to full speed. In addition, Rose has a dash attack where if she attacks while sprinting she can do a spin attack. Similarly, if Gunn sprints with a charged special wapon, he can activate a special attack. Some of his weapons won't be able to do a sprint attack. They can both recieve an upgrade where they can do an air dash, and if the button is held down, will continue to run at full speed. Levels would be fine-tuned to the 3-dimensional gameplay style, allowing for a comfotlrtable experience with the new way of design. Also like most Mega Man titles, you can choose which Maverick General to go after at will. Controls for the game would be mapped as follows: Gallery Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Platformer Category:Hack and Slash Category:3D Games Category:Mega Man Category:Shooter Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Single Player Category:Platformers Category:3D Platformer Category:3D platformers Category:3D Platformers Category:Mega Man X Category:Third-person shooter Category:Capcom Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Fast pace Category:Original Sequel Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original characters Category:Original Series Category:Megaman Category:Megaman X Category:Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Games Category:Futuristic Category:Robots Category:Guns Category:Run & Gun Category:Console Category:PlayStation console games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox console games Category:Nintendo Switch Games